Table saw is widely used in timber-processing industry for cutting various materials, such as wood, MDF (medium density fiberboard), HDF (high density fiberboard) or other material and composite board. Using a table saw to cut wood material usually produces a large amount of sawdust. At a typical work site, debris is usually scattered over a wide area; fine dust is also released into the air. Not only does it pollute the environment, inhalation of the fine dust may also harm the health of the workers.
There are some table saws on the market equipped with a built in dust extractor, however, these table saws do not extract dust very well, and still leave lots of dust behind. Some of these table saws do not have the capability of raising, lowering, or tilting the blade, thus render these table saws undesirable. Further, on these existing table saws, the blade is mounted to the snap ring of the rotatable arbor by two locking clamps; there is no reference point for adjusting the blade during installation and/or when the saw is in use. The instability of the blade will produce more sawdust, as a result reduces the effectiveness of the dust extraction.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a more efficient dust extracting table saw with capability of raising, lowering and tilting the blade, and stability of the blade.